


Choose Me

by DanganPepper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganPepper/pseuds/DanganPepper
Summary: Lila has never fallen so deep in love with someone. You never think you'll fall head over heels for someone- untill you do. It all came suddenly. She was pansexual. She liked a nonbinary person who was originally female, their name is Hope. She met them online and finds out they go to school together. She doesnt know how to confess but it will be tough.





	Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> These are original characters

Any suggestions hng-


End file.
